legoharrypotterfuturesetideasfandomcom-20200216-history
Lego Harry Potter Set Ideas: Year 1
For my first sets, Iwill go back to Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, with a total of about 26 sets,with the first 5 and The Chamber of Secrets coming soon. Hope you enjoy! (Please Write Comments Set Name- ''The Boy Who Lived - ''Includes: a baseplate split in half, with one half road the other without. The other half is Number Four's Garden, with a chain-link fence (Much like in the Video Games), a walkway up to the house, two modern style streetlamps (Much like the ones in 2011's Diagon Alley), 3 trees, 5 flowers and a few bushes. Also includes Sirius Black's Motorbike with Sidecar, a new peice for Elder Wand (Like in Lego Harry Potter Years 5-7), Deluminator, Dark Grey Cat (McGonagall's Animagus). Minifigures: Albus Dumbledore (Red Robes, Red Hat with the same beard design as Gandalf the Grey), Minerva McGonagall (Green Hat, Glasses), Rubeus Hagrid (Delivery. He has a double sided head, one with his 2011 head, the other with flight goggles), Harry (Baby. His body is pretty much a white Parka hood with a sleeping head and cylinder peice underneath), Owl x2. Price: 35$. Box the same size as 2010's Quidditch Match Set Name- ''The Vanishing Glass - ''Includes: Small baseplate with Brazilian Boa Constrictor habbitat, sign reading Brazilian Boa Constrictor. The Habitat includes many plants, a patch of water, rocks and sliding glass windows like in 2010's Hogwarts Castle Restricted Section, to place Dudley in room. Top of habitat lifts off for easy acess. Minifigures: Harry (Blue Shirt, which is a Remake of the original), Dudley (Red Sweater, with same hairpeice as Draco Malfoy, only in black, and with a checkered Sweater with double sideded head, one smiling the other worried), Vernon (Beige Jacket with same hairpeice as Arthur Weasley, only in grey, and double sided head, one frowning and the other worried), Muggle Scout (New Hat peice, smiling head and Red Jacket). Price: 25$. Box size a bit bigger than 2011s Quidditch Match Set Name- ''Letter's From No One - ''Includes: Small baseplate with walls similar to that of 2002's Dobbey's Release, with a fireplace that has a slit in it to push letters through, a small chair, table and plate with cherry's, Ten letters, Window, 4 Owls. Minifigures: Harry (Blue Shirt), Dudley (Smelitings Uniform, with new hat design and Dark Red Smeltings uniform), Vernon (Jumper, with dark Blue Jumper), Petunia (Purple Coat, similar to Petunia (Dark Coat), but only in Purple, and double sided head, one side smiling the other scared). Price: 15$. Box the same size as 2011s The Forbidden Forest Set Name- ''The Hut-On-The-Rock - ''Includes: Rocky base that is similar to 2010's Pirates of the Carribbean Whitecap Bay, with a bunch of seaweed, clams and fish, plus a dark brown rowboat with oars. There is a little pathway leading to the two story wooden hut, with brown peices to give wood effect. The Hut is similar to The Burrow, with an open back. Includes collapsable door, and bottom floor with dark grey couch, a small stone fireplace, cabinet and a staricase leading up to the second floor. Second floor includes a small bed, a dresser, and a barrell with shotgun. The chimmeny stalk goes through each floor. Minifigures: Harry (Grey Shirt), Dudley (Pyjamas, with blue pajamas and sperate leg attatchment that has Pig Tail, and a double sideded head, one smirking the other scared), Vernon (Pyjamas with Blue Pyjamas, and double sided head, one worried the other angry), Petunia (Nightgown, with light pink nightgown and double sided head, with one side grumpy the other scared), Rubeus Hagrid (Normal 2011 version). Price: 65$. Box about the same size as 2010s The Burrow. Also includes Hagrid's Umbrella, an Owl, a rat and a fish Set Name- ''Platform 9 3/4 -'' Includes: Newly designed Hogwarts Express, similar to the 2010 version, but with a few modifications: The engine actually has a steam engine room with a coal fireplace, and a back room with conductor seat. The next is the coal car with lifting roof that has round bricks to look like lumps of coal, and underneath has Suitcases and wand-cases. The engine also has a new snow-plow, the same stickers but with a more darker design. The train has a passenger car with a lifting room instead of lifting from the mid-point. The passenger car has two walkways, and backed chairs and a table inbeetween the two. The train also comes with a trolley with Honeydukes and Bertty Botts Every Flavour Beans advertizemnets, plus an ice-cream and chocolate frog. The Platform now has a building instead of just a wall, and the wall that revolves like the floo network in Borgin and Burkes. The building is built to look like brick, with a first floor with auror station and the top attick with bin, rat and broom. The main station has a lamppost, a sign reading Platform 9 3/4, a trolley with suitcase, a ticket booth and owl, rat and broomstick. Minifigures: Harry (Blue Shirt), Ron (Green Jacket), Hermione (New Updated Hogwarts Robes), Staion Guard (With Blue Hat and Suit), Fred (Dark Grey Sweater with 2011 head and hair, and Dark Grey Sweater reading F), George (Dark Grey Sweater reading G), Molly Weasley (2010 Head and Hair, Red Shirt and Black Sweater), Wizard. Price: 130$. Box a bit smaller than 2010s Hogwarts Castle Sets By PotterGeek101